polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Philippinesball
Philippinesball |caption =is of ber months |reality = ���� Republic of the Philippines and Sabah ����|likes = Facebook Putin Trump Duterte Family and Friends Jollibee Pinoy Pride (Ball Games and Other Sports, Singers, Artists, Beauty Queens, Economy, Tourist Spots and FilAms) Teleserye especially Ang Probinsyano, Wildflower, and many more! Bleedman (Filipino webcomic and Anime artist) Love teams (Aldub/MaiDen, KathNiel, JaDine, Lizquen, DongYan, Janella and Elmo, Joshlia, KissMarc, Mayward, including the classics Guy and Pip, CharDawn, John Lloyd & Bea, Marvin & Jolina and most of all: Rico and Claudine!) Other Cultures (Kawaii things like Anime and Cosplay as well as Korean Cultures like K-pop and Kdramas preferably)|language = Filipino English Spanish (optional) Other 70 regional languages and dialects (With Arabic and Chinese on the other side)|hates = Drug Lords Communist Chinks Terrorists Separatist Groups Those who dispute his lands Racism towards him Anybody who uses contraband drugs Enemies|founded = 1898 + 1946|predecessor = Commonwealth of the Philippinesball |successor =Greater Philippinesball and Eastern Sabah |ended =Present |capital = Manilaball|intospace = No, but we can into satellites.(I will use it to spy on other countries)|nativename = Bolang Pilipinas (Filipino) Bola de Filipinas (Spanish)|gender =Male |religion = Roman Catholicism (main) Protestantism Islam Buddhism|government = Unitary Presidential Constitutional Republic (Soon federal)|image = PhilippinesballV2byPhilamerica.jpg|personality = Hospitable, Hispanic, Supportive, Brave, Industrious, Friendly, Colonial Minded, and Problematic(and every nice and bad personality)|friends = Puerto Ricoball Russiaball Donald Trump USAball UKball Liberiaball Equatorial Guineaball Spainball Israelcube Indonesiaball Malaysiaball Tringapore (Somtimes) East Timorball Madagascarball Mexicoball Canadaball Hong Kongball Australiaball New Zealandball South Koreaball Japanball Guamball Venezuelaball Nicaraguaball Cubaball Franceball Vietnamball Palauball Croatiaball VIVA Santo Papa! Turkeyball|enemies = Drug users Chinaball North Koreaball Islamic Terrorists Taiwanball Tringapore (sometimes) Pirates of the Arabian Sea|status = Currently fighting(cussing) ISIS militants in Marawi while blocking bird transports in Pampanga. Also investigating the deaths of the three Teens in Caloocan city that done by the police.|bork = Duterte, Duterte|food = Balut, but Phil hab many the likings food in his heart including Adobo, Sinigang and Lechon.|type =Austronesian |affiliation = ASEANball UNball|onlypredecessor = Commonwealth of the Philippinesball|predicon = Commonwealth of the Philippines|onlysuccessor = |notes = My God, I hate drugs. Also Maute and Abu Sayyaf will be dead soon!}}Philippinesball, officially known as the Republic of the Philippines 'is a sovereign archipelagic countryball in Southeast Asia in the western Pacific Ocean. Geography To his north across Luzon Strait lies Taiwanball; West across the (South China Sea) or West Philippine Sea sits Vietnamball. The Sulu Sea to the southwest lies between the country and the island of Borneo, and to the south the Celebes Sea separates him from other islands of Indonesiaball. He is bounded by his own sea. He is categorized broadly into three main geographical divisions: Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. With a population of over 100 million people, Philippinesball is the seventh most populated Asian countryball and the 13th most populated countryball in the world. An additional 12 million Filipinos live overseas.(They op best weapon for world power, and heroes, obviously) History Precolonial Epoch The Philippinesball was first inhabited by Negritos, then they were supplanted by Malayo-Polynesians who established city-states known as Barangays. When Chinese, Indians and Arabs arrived in the Philippines, the barangays developed into several competing prehispanic states which were: the huangdoms of Ma-i and Pangasinan, the kingdoms of Tondo, Maynila and Namayan, the Kedatuan of Madja-as, the rajahnates of Butuan and Cebu and the sultanates of Lanao, Maguindanao and Sulu. These states were under the domination of Majapahitball and then, Manila, Tondo and Sulu soon came to be invaded by Bruneiball, with the rest of the Philippine prehispanic states going to war against Bruneiball. Their strategic location in Asia made them an especially important hub for trade, earning them the title of "Pearl of the Orient". Spanish Era In 1521, Spanish Empireball, sailing from Latin-America, gasped and invaded these prehispanic states, naming the territory "Las Islas Filipinas" (King Philip the Second's Penthouse of Death.) Later on, Spainball landed in limasawa in 3/15/1521. After converting some of the natives, Spainball recieved a compliant from one of the rajahs about another Rajah who doesn't want to recognize Spain's influence, Rajah Lapu-Lapu. Determined to teach this "infidel" a lesson, Spain launched an attack on the island of Mactan. But since it's low tide season the galleons cant get in the small harbor, so Spainball and his men went on waist-deep water, Only to be ambushed and "Injured" by Rajah Lapulapu. Spain then left the Philippines, only to return in 1565' Starting the long 333 (no kidding true) years of Spanish Empireball rule over Philippines. Spainball quickly organized his new colony according to his model. The first task was the reduction, or relocation of native Philippinesballs into settlements. The earliest political system used during the conquista period was the encomienda system, which was relevant in Europeball. Spainball's friars, governors and generals governed the Philippinesball in exchange for their services to the King. Spainball also made a law to collect tributes to Phil. In return, Phil would get justice and governance and aid during an invasion. In 1646, Dutch Republicball attacked Philippinesball to avenge what Spainball did to him in 1581. Spainball outsmarted Dutchball and thus, it was a Spanish Victory. He was then ruled by his brother, New Spainball and together, Phil's ecomomy rised during their gallon trade of the 1800s. But when New Spainball became Mexicoball, his brother closed the Manila-Acapulo route and thus, they did not see each other again until Phil's Independece. Due to this, Spainball governed Phil directly from Madrid, causing many problems from corrupt friars. As time progressed, Philippinesball can into trade with Japanball ,Chinaball, UKball and his fellow brothers. He can into economy and Spainball brought some immigrants to make Philippines inhabitable. Philippinesball was considered as the ''Pearl of the Orient by that time since he can into civiliziation and class. Philippinesball was attacked by UKball in 1762 as part of the 'Seven Years War' because Spainball allied with Prussiaball. Philippinesball could be an British territory, but they can into signings treaty that ended the war. Many revolts happend during the late 18th-19th century, but Spainball crushed the rebellion. Most of these revolts was not due to the Filipino nationalism, but because of the monopoly and welfare. Spainball didnt took care of Philippinesball in the 1850s, corrupt Governor-Generals was assigned, and corrupt friars got a seat in Philippine politics. Filipino nationalism had risen during this time, Phil read the Renaissance, and what happend to Franceball. Nationalism. Philippinesball wrote many books that exposed Spainball's officials that Spainball assigned, but Spainball had many problems so he could not handle the problem that is in the other side of the world. Spainball went too far when he killed José Rizal. That even sparkled a revolution that gave birth to KKKball. Philippinesball started to revolt for his independence, Starting in Manilaball, he failed to liberate Manilaball, but successfully liberated, Zamboangaball, Caviteball, Ilocosball, Cebuball, Negrosball, Leyteball and other regions. Philippines cornered Spainball in Manilaball. USAball and Spainball was wrapping their own war and Signed the 'Treaty of Paris.' USAball went to Philippinesball clay to 'help' him, but it turns out, it was a stage battle to turnover Philippinesball to USAball. Then, Philippinesball declared independce on June 12, 1898 and he was into happy but......... American Era Postcolonial Era After democracy flourished in the 1950s and early 1960s, Philippinesball was set under a martial law from 1972 and 1981 under the leadership 'IT WAS NOT A DICTATORSHIP, MARTIAL LAW WAS DECLARED BECAUSE OF COMMUNIST INSURGENCY! STUPID TAGALOGS DONT KNOW IF MAROCS DECLARED MARTIAL LAW MINDANAO AND NORTH LUZON WILL BE OF COMMUNIST! '''of Ferdinand Marcos. Philippinesball became prosperous at the time and had one of the highest GDP in Asia. Then after years of corruption under Marcos'WHICH WAS NOT PROVEN, AND THE STUPID YELLOWTARDS ONLY EXILED MARCOS BUT DIDNT PUT HIM ON TRIAL, SO THAT ALONE PROVED THAT MARCOS WAS FRAMED UP, a revolution (known as EDSA) began in 1986 and was set under democratic albeit corrupt rule leading to the drain of its prosperity. Contemporary History After some few elections and presidents that are corrupt, Philippinesball has a new president (incidentally the most famous president) with a much different approach that most Visayas and Mindanao citizens like but most Tagalogs dislike. The President Duterte now made drastic changes in Philippinesball such as strengthening relations with Chinaball and Russiaball, also weakening relations with USAball. After Trump's victory, he decides to strengthen ties with USAball since he just really don't like Obama. Right now, he is promoting Federalism to the Philippines and trying to take care of Marawi Conflict with cussing, courage and increasing military force. Personality Philippinesball is known for being loyal, very polite, hospitable, friendly, hardworking, patriotic, protective and industrious to those people with a boss-like mentality or a true ally. He is known to have Pinoy Pride '''- a Filipino mentality where in they get proud at the littlest or biggest international recognition because they love their country and want their country to be most famous in the world. He is a Third World Country and acts like one. He usually likes drinking beer, having fiestas, and love of street games. He is also really fond of using the internet and is known to be the '''Selfie Capital of the World. Philippinesball is always updated about everything about socal media especially when it is about men and women who are pretty. Those mentioned are general, but still his people can be a little against with the others due to "oppression" and "discrimination", these mentioned are claims of Visayas to the Tagalogs. Right now, Philippinesball is going through tough times that's why he is experiencing mood swings, as if he is in the puberty stage. Regions * Ilocosball - I have large electric fan, can into prosper! * Cordilleraball - I speaking many language! * Cagayan Valleyball - Please be the helpings of me, I havings commies in me. * Central Luzonball - '' rice, rice, rice.'' * Calabarzonball - Suffers double personality, one is rich, and other is poor. plox give aid * Mimaropaball - marble, marble, can into natural world heritage. * Bicolball - Wantings to have my Chili Ice Cream? * Western Visayasball - City of Smiles and Sans Rival * Central Visayasball - Queen City and Chocolate Hills. * Eastern Visayasball - Plox give huminitarian aid for typhoons and earthquake. * Zamboanga Peninsulaball Am the Latin Asia! ''' SPQR STRONK!' * Davaoball - '''Am not the Davao City, Me is the region. Stupid Tagalogs need to learn.' * SOCCSKSARGENball - Tuna, Tuna * Caragaball - Stop the mining Amerikanos! * ARMMball - Used to be a stronk empire, now is a shell of former self. Flag Color Main Colors Relationships Friends/Mga Kaibigan * Canadaball: My British half-French Tito (uncle) ko po also great immigration than Stepfather America and fellow APEC member. I like him for many guapos and guapas. * Japanball: He gives me cool things and a lot of mangas and animes to read. Thankings for signing loan for new railway and defense pact! Philippines be also otaku country. Also, thank you for donating us some good Coast Guard ships! * South Koreaball: South Korea, while being a first world country is horribly inept at English, and they hate their own educational system. Since language classes are cheaper here, they come here to study English. They love to sell Samsung, watch Koreanovelas, play LoL and anything else. Also like and sometimes use their alphabet. also she will be my step mother some day (uncle fake Korea is the worst let's remove him) BUT WHY YUO BEAT ME SHAMELESSLY? REMOVE 118-86! YUO ARE THE THE WORSE I HOPE NORTH KOREA NUKE YUO JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA BUT STILL 2013 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE. But still thanks for selling me those 12 FA-50's for my Air Force and don't worry i'll order additional 12 FA-50's, Also thanks for winning the bid for my new Frigate classes soon my Navy won't have crappy WW2 ship anymore and most of all thanks for selling me 8 brand-new AAV-7's for my Marines too! * UKball: Is the Lolo (Grandfather) of Philippinesball, he is also the adoptive father of Philippinesball's neighbours such as Malaysiaball, Tringapore, Myanmarball, and Hong Kongball. Lolo UK often tells him and his cousins about the once great British Empire which influences Phil into conquer the world by OFWs. Still has Northern Ireland... good or bad - doesn't bother me for right now. I heard he left EU, so Lolo's no affected by my cursing. (it doesn't, let op sister Argentinaball worry about it because she want into Europe anyway) * Franceball: A Nice place who helps us. Also a favorable destination because Eiffel Tower (but have more tourists!). * Germanyball: Philippines also celebrate Oktoberfest and reputed to be as fun as the original one. Is good partner and friend. * Faceblock: They don't call us the "Selfie capital of the world" for nothing. Also stop teasing Poland. He part op misunderstood nations. * Mexicoball Kuya who takes care of me when papa Spainball is away. Good brother and do not beat me in boxing and fellow APEC member! We both love to shout puto when Spainball is around. He is also a friend who has problems with drugs. Can yuo gib me yuor handsome president?? * Cubaball: My Little Commie Brother who sent me missionaries before he run away and was under padre and papa like... I miss you. I wish I can see you again real soon... * Hong Kongball: Wanted to remove dim sum regime in his city. Also good vacation spot, especially Disneyland. Also apologies on what happened on Luneta it was that bastard Ex-Police officer who killed one of yuor people there. * Asian Las Vegas: Where I waste my money. Also wants to remove dim sum in his city. * Spainball(Sometimes): His so-called "real" and absolutely crappy mother (who I will kill because she sucks cocaine) used to be slapbox rich but now is much poor and miserable. Even though Philippines hates how his moms desecrated him as a foreigner, he still loves her for introducing him into Christianity and Pasko (Christmas). Spain still blames Philippines for Magellan's death (even though he was Portuguese) and in turn, Philippines will (not) always ignore him on mother's day. Philip never seems to love him since the USA will always be the superior authority(USABall used propaganda to brainwash Philip UNCLE SAM NEVER FORGET!). This mixed relationship confuses some country balls since Spain's invasive occupation lasted for 333 years. * East Timorball: Philippines' only Catholic friend in East Asia and a cousin on both Phil's side of the family (East Timor is Portugese and under Tito Aus a brief period of time so both are Hispanic-Anglo- Catholic Asian). They are both often bullied in school for being too Hispanic, and too Catholic but they celebrate Christmas with each other and sometimes hangout with Papua New Guinea (he is under Tito Aus as well and Phil is helping him into Asean), Palau (Phil's brother with same fathers, he is also under a Hispanic country, Spain and is also part of Anglosphere via USAball) and Christmas Islandball.whom they also celebrated Christmas with. * Vietnamball - fellow APEC, ASEANball member and my only communist ally against that cat-eating Tsina! I love the fact that Vie defeated the USAball (By himself), somehow. However, he had a multiple-personality disorder. After the endless bombs of napalm, by USAball, he managed to cure himself from it, but it led to his economy being stagnant...but after political reforms, he managed to get out of it! And now we're friends. * Australiaball- His bad-ass Tito who trained him and the one who babysit him during WWII. I also love his Christian songs! (Uncle australia plox tell me more about what you and daddy do I want to come next time PLOX PRETY PLOX) * Papua New Guineaball- Fishing buddies and adopted cousins via Anglosphere. He is helping him into Asean. Scared of his cousin at times for he heard he is into cannibalism. * Bruneiball - Once he havings multi- personality disorder, Sulu Sultanateball helpings him, as a reward, givings Sabah clay. Now can you talk some sense into Nasi Lemakball? * Iranball - Trade tropical fruits in exchange for oil. Students also come here to study English like South Koreaball. Papa USAball doesn't approve of this friendship (Because of 1979 and also being hostile to Israel. We are basketball buddies. * Russiaball: June 12 is a special day for both of us! It is op my Independence Day and por him, it is op Russia Day. Unfortunately, papa America does not approve of our friendship. But I will ally with him whether papa likes it or not! * Guamball - Fellow Spanish East Indies island the Pacific. We were adopted by USAball after the Spanish-American War. His cute baby bro! * Palauball - Another Spanish East Indies island. Adopted by USAball as well after World War II. Can into independence since 1994. He sadly has to close his embassies in Palau which made his younger brother cry. Does not into callings op asian. (despite the fact that there are Japanese speakers in Angaur.) * Northern Mariana Islandsball - Also another Spanish East Indies island. Adopted by USAball after the war. * Micronesiaball - fellow Spanish East Indies island! Of also not callings asian. * Israelcube - I provided safe haven for many Jews during World War II. He recently gib me aid during Typhoon Yolanda and some new shiny equipment to fight dimsum (we gib thankings to you!). Nice TAR-21, gib me Iron Dome technology! You were invaded and genocided, but thriving today as a politically influential defender against your Antagonists. Truly, an unique oddity in my eyes. * Italyball - Philippinesball loves Italyball's cars, pizza, and chocolate. He gib me AW109 combat helicopter to fight Maute-Abu Sayyaf bastards and AW-159 Anti-sub helis to fight Hopia's cheap subs! Gib A129 Mangusta! Also lovings of spaghetti. * Vaticanball - Mabuhay ang Santo Papa! Sorry that I cursed you for traffic problems. <3 * Christmas Islandball - East Timor and I celebrate Christmas with this ball together! *All other Hispanoballs (especially Equatorial Guineaball) - Brothers and sisters. * Gibraltarball - He hates Espanya and removes Paella from premises! * Indiaball - Money Lenders (5/6).....Indiaball "Bayad utang". Remember your representative in 1994, she won when we hosted Miss Universe back in 1994. * Argentinaball - Major non-NATO ally and one of my siblings to Spainball, but she is known here as a corned beef brand. But we have good relations, and we celebrated our 65th anniversary of our bilateral relationships during our former presidents tenures. Gib citrus fruits plox!. I hope we meet each other soon, sister. (We also of liking pacó, but don't tell Spainball or she will of kill us both!) We can also into female leadership, twice! (Cory and Gloria for me, while Isabel and CFK for Argentinaball). * Chileball - fellow APEC member and brother to Spainball, I always give him aid when in time of need, and he gives me back. We have good relations. Thank you also for your warm contributions on Typhoon Yolanda. I will be forever in your debt. We can also into female leadership. I wonder why Argentinaball hates him... Frenemies/Kaibangang Kalaban * USAball: Real foster Father, you are the greatest. Without you, I would never regain my patriotism by myself. BUT I WILL NEVER OF FORGETTINGS WHAT HAPPINGS IN 1899-1913! YUO KILLED 1 MILLION FILIPINOS AND 35,000 INNOCENT CIVILIANS! NEVER FORGET! 'I heard he's married to Sloveinaball... * Donald Trump: Thank you for your win and build a Trump Tower in my clay! Don't include me in your Travel Ban plox. ''TRUMP, MABUHAY KA!"'' * Indonesiaball - One of my favorite Asian countries since we share many common traits. Helps me against my enemies. Can into removing drugs. But If you call me pignoy, you will be killed by unity of filipinos... * Chinaball: Good political ally. I learned from USAball to partner with others, cautiously. But still, NINE DASH LINE IS OP ILLEGAL! YUO IS A BULLY! even thou you is bully, gib investment plox I will cooperate with yuo. Why yuo only help me $100,000, I op hate yuo. (Also i op older than yuo) '''YUO CHEATER!!!2015 WORST DAY OF MY LIPE!!! I COULD HAVE BEEN IN OLYMPICS!!!!!! YUO ARE IDIOT AND I HABINGS MY REVENGE JAJAJAJAJAJA * Spainball (When Phil knew that his papa sold him): I hate you for good reasons. If you considered civilizing as replacing my perfect alphabet with the incapable Latin alphabet that is absolutely never designed with or capable with an Austronesian language, then I will treat you as every invader that occupied my land for "civilization," "religion," "colonization," and "empire." Being Pearl of the Orient would be fun again and playing politics as you watch and rot in your own demise will be fun. If you think damaging my identity will stroke your ego, too bad since I already created a FAR SUPERIOR AND More AMERICAN IDENTITY.(I still like my version of your version op Latin.) But still, even tho I hate yuo, I still lovings you for civilizings me and beings a good mama, BUT WHY YUO SELL ME! (I'll find out...) * Malaysiaball - GIB SABAH! Remember 1968 and 1985! Even if you're technically tito (which is op weird...)! * South Vietnamball - [[Wikipedia: Southwest_Cay#1975_-_Capture_by_South_Vietnam|'WHY YOU SEIZE SOUTHWEST CAY!?']]' IS OP PHILIPPINE TERRITORY! YOU LITTLE INGRATE! AFTER ALL THE AID I GAVE YOU DURING YOUR FIGHT AGAINST YOUR COMMUNIST BROTHER AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY ME!?!? NORTH VIETNAM BEST VIETNAM!'Soviet Enemies/Mga Kalaban I have the less enemies, YAYYYYYY!!!!(*pinoy pride intensifies*). * North Koreaball: REMOVE NORTH KIMCHI! BIETNAM BETTER COMMUNIST! KEBAB IS BETTER.(BUT STILL BAD) '''BRING IT ON, MOTHERFUCKER!! I AM NOT ASIAN JUST LIKE YOU WILL NEVER BE KOREAN, you stupid Chinese Buffer State!!! '''Now yuo are trying to Nuke GUAM? HOW DARE YUO THREATHENING MY BROTHER LIKE THAT EH? Hope Papa will nuke yuo then we will liberate pyongyang REMOVE KIM DYNASTY! REMOVE KOMUNISTA! Unite the True Korea! Oh wait nu, i op don't want ROK to be more richer than me in op the op futurings. * ISISball: Why yuo attack me!!!! Yuo insulted my face when you throw my flag and replace it with yours?!! WTF?!! REMOVE MAUTE & ABU SAYYAF! I wish yuo op gone!!! NOW YUO ATTACK MARAWI, TWO MONTHS MARTIAL LAW AND EXTENDED UNTIL END OF 2017!!!!! AND YUO JUST RECENTLY ATTACKED MOTHER! I WILL HAVE YOU HEAD!!! HAHAHAHA! Look at yuo now, Yuo and your Maute and Abu Sayyaf minions are slowly dying because of my troops thanks to my Planes and APC's just few more days my troops will get yuo now HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE Filthy KEBAB! ' * CPP-NPA-NDF Komunista!: '''How dare yuo bastard threathening my Democratic government eh? By destroying Farms via Revolutionary taxes aka Extortionings if not Burning them?, Attacking the Road workers with your AK's & M60's , Removing Jobs of the filipino people? Killing innocent people especially the AFP & PNP. Get ready yuo Commie bastard because no PEACE TALKS FOR YUO Only WAR! Yes after i defeat the Maute and Abu Sayyaf at Marawi yuo'll be NEXT! REMOVE COMMIES! ' I hopings yuo are of proud of me papa . * Taiwanball - '''FAKE CHINA Generally, we both hate China. We could've been allies, but I JUST HATE HOW MY PEOPLE JUST GET CARELESS TO YOUR PEOPLE! Like that incident including our Coast Guards, and your fishermen! Apologies, Taiwan. I really wish that we could be friends, but it seems that we our people cannot get along with each other. * Pakistanball: Supporter and best friend of Dim Sum. Stands with that Tsina in the South China Sea dispute. He also has terrorists in his land! I hope India will take care of him. Despite that his President visits me during Arroyo's administration to work together and fight against Terrorists. * Empire of Japanball: REMEMBER BATAAN DEATH MARCH! REMOVE BANZAI SUSHI! REMOVE TENTACLES! But I thank you for carelessly leaving your gold here - at the time when AMERICA dominated you and turned you into that usable weakling business partner. You call me, Asian. Fool, you are the same as Spain. * Drug users: REMOVE DRUGS!!!! Family/Pamilya * Spainball - Mother * USAball - Adoptive Father * SPQRball - Grandfather * UKball - Adoptive Grandfather * Canadaball - Adoptive Uncle/Cousin * Ecuadorball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * Australiaball - Adoptive Uncle * New Zealandball: Adoptive Uncle * Mexicoball: Brother * Chileball: Brother * Peruball: Brother * Argentinaball: Sister * Liberiaball - Adoptive brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother but he is op komunista. * American Samoaball - Adoptive Brother * Hong Kongball - Adoptive Brother * Guamball - Brother * Marshall Islandsball - Brother * Palauball - Brother * Micronesiaball - Brother * Northern Mariana Islandsball - Adoptive Brother * Sri Lankaball - Cousin through Spainball * United States Virgin Islandsball - Adoptive Brother * Papua New Guineaball - Adoptive Cousin * Indonesiaball - Nephew * Malaysiaball - Adoptive Uncle Or Adoptive Cousin * Bruneiball - Cousin * Francebal - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle Gallery Artwork Philippinesball by regiequimora-d8inag9.png Philippines-ball.jpg 10948923 912605918791648 1282704219 n.jpg|REMOVE ISIS J8FXusk.png Philippinesball by wikipedia.org PhilippinesballSB.png Philbola.png Philippines ball by Philamerica.png Gib Independenc.gif FAr4Aat.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png Phil and Palau.png SW8sMV3.png CFJUL1Z.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Opera Mundi new.png File:Polandball_map_of_malaysia.png G3lhIR1.png SMeEGKR.png Philippinesball_with_Salakot.png Comics Hospital Massacre.png Philippines - MAP COMPETITION.png Like father like son.png a6Mpxdb_700b.jpg Asian Jigsaw Game.png J6zXfHm.png Paralel Universe.png The Phone Maniac.png NotThisAgain.png Philippines big.png Indon can into space.png No Robbery For Today.jpg JvGvJ3h.png ThrowBreadInstead.png Working at a Vietnamese Restaurant.PNG FVE7A4Q.png Selfie.jpg Natural Order Ruined.png Rebolusyon.jpg Lebanon steryotype.png ASkKCRY.png Can't forget.png Nazi Fans.png Invest in Philippines.jpg UaH0Zuk.png Asiavision 2016.png You mad...agascar?.png Remilitarization.png Españaball - blanda.png 350CQCc.png Church Romance.jpg RDhnTn9.png 28bw7iw2298x.png lets play ball.jpg if polandball was school.jpg PhilippinescannotintoVatican.png Invasions.png MlehEz5.png Food.png W9JF7a2.png 7hNhEhh.png U3rF9Dr.png liHtTKp.png SVvz09K.png 11228033 1083521021691597 4363749012566664719 n.png 11954640 1083505431693156 3599891428097131019 n.png 11893999 1081921855184847 2660828982042250158 o.png 11954691 1082294991814200 5899796125046339052 n.png 11988477 1084063058304060 8656351981905882218 n.png Real Independence.png 5CShzHR.png 'wkjjRcW.png Bsgddhd.png WkjjRcW.png C8X0qFp.png 'ikRirdR.png 'aZzohV9.png VoNkUek.png J4lhoYC.png EeztZoU.png HfGv7WH.png Ritemed.jpg Have some ....png New Kind of Tea.png Gib rice.jpeg Phil can into space.jpeg Monggo.jpeg Nosebleed.jpeg The Scariest.png Lithuania Suicide.png Super Asians.png Poor Phil.png War Flags.png Flag Changing.gif Phil's All Good.png Is Op Delicious.png Bahrain's Troubles.png Good At Planting.png Thanks Stingray.png Past is Past.png Tofu.jpg History of Phil.jpg Eat Fruits.png Being Rhetorical.jpg Phil's Dream.jpg Say Bad Words.png Benham Rise Mine.png Always Late.png Coconut Life.png Morning and Afternoon.png Selling Putos.png No Work.png Footsteps of Greatness.png China is China.png Links *Facebook page zh:菲律宾球 Category:Asia Category:Island Countryball Category:Catholic Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Characters Category:Communist Removers Category:Southeast Asia Category:Christian Category:ASEAN Category:Earthquake Category:Vodka remover Category:Christianity Category:Burger Category:Tropical Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Austronesian Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian Lovers Category:Independent Category:Former USA Colony Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Capitalism Category:Democracy Category:Homosex Removers Category:Bisaya Speaking Countryball Category:Islands Category:Fragmented Category:N-11 Category:Archipelago Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Sun Category:Former Murican Colonies Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Baha'i Category:Drug Removers Category:Multilingual Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Catholic Countryball Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Middle Power Category:Islam Category:Is blub Category:Former Dim Sum Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Beautiful Category:APEC Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:China Haters Category:Ring of fire Category:Baseball Category:Basketball Category:Former Vodka Remover Category:Spanish Category:Countryballs with high kill count Category:Characters with high kill count Category:Christianity lover Category:Southeast Asiaball Category:Philippinesball Category:Philippines Category:Former USA Colonies Category:Cool people Category:Good Category:Former Spanish Colony Category:Mongoloid Category:ISIS Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Beer Category:Oil producer